1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld exercise device that can support weights at different distances from the hand.
2. Prior Art Description
Tennis elbow or lateral epicondylopathy (LE) is most commonly attributed to tendinopathy involving the extensor carpi radialis brevis (ECRB) tendon and is known to affect not only elite and recreational athletes, but also the general population.
The symptoms of LE include lateral elbow pain and weakness of the wrist and the preferred methods for treating LE are non-surgical, and include the use of analgesics, anti-inflammatory medications, taping or bracing of the affected areas, and exercise. Surgical treatment is typically only used when such non-surgical treatments are unsuccessful.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise device for use in the non-surgical treatment of LE, for post-surgical rehabilitation and for other upper limb rehabilitation, and/or to provide the public and/or industry with a useful alternative exercise device.
According to the present invention, there is provided an exercise device comprising a main body, and at least one gripping means provided on the main body, wherein the or each gripping means comprises a rotatable hand grip and mode selector means, wherein the mode selector means is operable to move the gripping means from a first configuration in which the rotatable grip is rotatable relative to the main body and a second configuration in which the grip is in a fixed position and not rotatable relative to the main body, and further wherein a static or locked grip is provided on the main body such that a user may hold the exercise device with both hands, one hand holding the rotatable grip and the other hand holding the static grip to perform exercises.
The present invention provides an improved exercise device for use in the non-surgical treatment of LE. The device may also be used for post-surgical rehabilitation and for other upper limb rehabilitation.
Preferably, the exercise device further comprises tensioning means operable to impart a resistance on the rotatable grip as it is rotated in the first configuration.
Preferably, the tensioning means comprises a first compression spring positioned within the main body.
Preferably, the first compression spring compresses during rotation of the grip to provide resistance.
Preferably, the main body is a substantially hollow shaft operable to house the tensioning means.
Preferably, the mode selector means comprises an actuator coupled to the main body, the actuator operable to move the mode selector means to toggle the gripping means between the first configuration and the second configuration.
Preferably, the actuator is moved between a retracted and an advanced position relative to the main body to move the gripping means between the first configuration and the second configuration.
Preferably, the exercise device comprises a fixed radial collar connected to the main body and a locking sleeve connected to the rotatable grip, and whereby in the retracted position of the actuator the locking sleeve is disengaged from the radial collar allowing compression of the spring and rotation of the rotatable grip about the main body, and in the advanced position of the actuator the locking sleeve is engaged with the radial collar preventing rotation of the rotatable grip about the main body.
Preferably, in the first configuration the rotatable grip rotates between about 90 and 180 degrees relative to the main body.
Preferably, in the first configuration the rotatable grip rotates up to a maximum of one of: 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 140, 160, 170 and 180 degrees or more relative to the main body.
Preferably, the mode selector means is further operable to move the gripping means to a third configuration in which the rotatable grip is rotatable under an adjustable resistance relative to the main body, and the exercise device further comprises resistance adjustment means operable to impart an adjustable resistance on the rotatable grip as it is rotated in the third configuration.
Preferably, the resistance adjustment means comprises a second compression spring operable between spaced apart first and second spring seats positioned within the main body, in which one or both of the first and the second spring seats is slideably movable within the main body to set a distance (i.e. increase and decrease the distance) between the spring seats to thereby adjust the length and so compression of the spring and set the tension or compression of the resistance adjustment means.
Preferably, the resistance adjustment means further comprises spring seat movement means to independently move the first spring seat within the main body to increase and decrease the distance between the first and the second spring seat to adjust the tension or compression of the second compression spring.
Preferably, the resistance adjustment means further comprises a tension or compression adjustment actuator operable to set the tension or compression of the second compression spring for the third configuration.
Preferably, the spring seat movement means comprises a spring sleeve connected to the first spring seat and the tension or compression adjustment actuator, and actuation of the tension or compression adjustment actuator moves the spring sleeve and the first spring seat linearly along the main body toward and away from the second spring seat to set the tension or compression of the spring for the third configuration.
Preferably, rotation of the grip is operable to move the second spring seat toward the first spring seat and compress the second compression spring.
Preferably, the adjustment actuator comprises a plurality of tension and/or compression settings.
Preferably, the main body comprises first and second elongate sections, in which the first elongate section is arranged at an angle of between 45 degrees and 135 degrees, and preferably, 90 degrees to the second elongate section.
Preferably, the first and second elongate sections are integrally formed.
Preferably, a rotatable hand grip operable between a first and second configuration is provided on the first elongate section, and a rotatable hand grip operable between first, second and third configurations and a locked hand grip are provided on the second elongate section of the exercise device.
Preferably, weights are operable to be attached to a free end of the exercise device.
Preferably, the exercise device further comprises a third elongate section which is operable to extend and retract telescopically from the second section, and the weights are operable to be attached to a free end of the third section.
Alternatively, the exercise device further comprises a third section having a connector means for optional attachment of one or more weights to the device.
Preferably, the exercise device further comprises an elongate shaft member which is operable to be releaseably attached to the connector means provided on the third section.
Preferably, weights are mounted to the elongate shaft member. Preferably, the weights comprise a through opening/bore enabling mounting to the elongate shaft member.
Preferably, the exercise device further comprises a weight mounting carriage which is operable to be positioned on the elongate shaft member.
Preferably, weights are connectable to the weight mounting carriage.
Preferably, the weight mounting carriage together with one or more weights connected thereto is slideably and releaseably mounted to the elongate shaft member via a through bore or aperture formed in the weight mounting carriage and weights.
Preferably, the elongate shaft member comprises a plurality of spaced apart connection apertures and the weight mounting carriage is operable to connect to the elongate shaft member via the connection apertures.
Preferably, the weight mounting carriage comprises actuator means operable to be toggled between an engaged configuration and a moveable configuration, whereby in the locked configuration the weight mounting carriage is locked to the elongate shaft member via a connection aperture, and in the moveable configuration the weight mounting carriage is operable to slide along and be located in a desired position on the elongate shaft member.
Preferably, in the locked configuration a locking pin of the weight mounting carriage extends through a connection aperture of the elongate shaft member.